parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards' March/Zira, the Queen of the Hearts
Cast *Alice - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Card Painters - Bert, Ernie, and Grover (Sesame Street) *Card Marching - Various Cartoon Gangs *Queen of Hearts - Zira (The Lion King) *White Rabbit - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *King of Hearts - BJ (Barney Great Adventure the Movie) Transcript *Bert, Ernie, and Grover: Da dee dee da da da, Doodle de do, dee do dee do, bum bum bum bum, painting the roses red, we’re painting the roses red, we dare not stop or waste a drop, so let the paint be spread. We’re painting the roses red, we’re painting the roses red! Painting the roses red, and many a tear we shed, because we know they’ll cease to grow, in fact they’ll soon be dead. Noooo! And yet we go ahead, painting the roses red, red, red, red, red, red, red, red. Painting the roses red, we’re painting the roses red… *Jasmine: Oh, pardon me, but mister Three, why must you paint them red? *Bert, Ernie, and Grover: Huh? Oh! Well, the fact is, miss: we planted the white roses by mistake. And, the queen, she likes them red. If she saw what we said, she’d raise a fuss and each of us would quickly loose his head. *Jasmine: Goodness! *Bert, Ernie, and Grover: Since this is the thought we dread, we’re painting the roses red! *Jasmine: Oh dear! Then let me help you! Painting the roses red… *Jasmine, Bert, Ernie, and Grover: We’re painting the roses red. Don’t tell the queen what you have seen, or say that’s what we said, what, we’re painting the roses red… *Jasmine: Yes, painting the roses red… *Bert, Ernie, and Grover: Not pink, not green… *Jasmine: Not aquamarine… *Jasmine, Bert, Ernie, and Grover: We’re painting the roses red! *Bert, Ernie, and Grover: The Queen! The Queen! *Jasmine: The Queen! *Bert, Ernie, and Grover: The Queen! … *Zira: Cards, halt! Count off! *Cartoon Gangs: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, Jack. *Jasmine: The rabbit! *Tigger: He…he… her imperial highness, he… her grace, her excellency, her royal majesty, the Queen of Hearts! And the King… *A card (or perhaps Mickey Mouse?): Hurray! *Zira: Hum… Who’s been painting my roses red? Who’s been painting my roses red? Who dares to taint, with vulgar paint, the royal flower bed? For painting my roses red, someone will loose his head! *Ernie: Oh, no! Your majesty! Please, it’s all his fault! *Grover: Not me, your grace! Grover, Grover! *Zira: You? *Grover: No, Ernie! *Zira: The Deuce you say? *Ernie: Not me, Bert! *Zira: That’s enough! Off with their heads! *Cartoon Gangs: They’re going to loose their heads, for painting the roses red, it serves them right, they planted white, the roses should be red. Oh, they’re going to loose their head… *Zira: Silence! *Jasmine: Oh, please, please! They were only trying to… *Zira: And who is this? *Mr. Snoops: Uh… well, well, well, now, eh… let me see, my dear. It certainly isn’t a heart… do you suppose it’s a club? *Zira: Why, it’s a little girl. *Jasmine: Yes, and- and I was hoping… *Zira: Look up, speak nicely, and don’t twiddle your fingers! Turn out your toes. Curtsey. Open your mouth a little wider, and always say ‘yes, your majesty’! *Jasmine: Yes, your majesty! *Zira: Hmhmhmhm. Now, um, where do you come from, and where are you going? *Jasmine: Well, um, I’m trying to find my way home… *Zira: Your way? All ways here are my ways! *Jasmine: Well, yes, I know, but I was just thinking… *Zira: Curtsey while you’re thinking, it saves time. *Jasmine: Yes, your majesty, but I was only going to ask… *Zira: I’ll ask the questions! Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Transcripts